Dalton Random People Poem Erp!
by ParticularlyChimerical
Summary: Just a shortish poem based off Dalton by CP Coulter. Mostly speaking of the main/ish characters in the story! Not the best, but its decently good! Multiple People poem! Dont let the amount of words scare you off, its mostly me talking! GO MAMA COULTER!


_Author's Note:_ Hey guys! And by guys.. I mean myself... and.. anyone else who happens to cross through this one day...

Anyways! So, I was texting my friend yesterday, and she was talking about a Dalton Poem she made at school! And suddenly, I had a feeling to write a poem! So, I randomly sent her pieces of a big Dalton poem that popped in my head.. and then when she had to go to bed, I copied all the random poem-ness down on a sheet of paper! I have already posted this on my new Tumblr... and my Quibblo... and now here on Fantiction! Next maybe will be my my Quizilla or however you spell it... and my wattpad! :D

Anyways.. Of course when this is a Dalton poem.. I mean _**Dalton by CP Coulter**_! MAMA MAKES ME PROUD ENOUGH TO WRITE A HORRIBLE POEM! Okay, that doesn't sound good... but, I really tried! D;

Okay, So.. I should stop talking/writing and just put down the poem now. This is actually just a bunch of poems about the people in Dalton put together into this huge mash-up... so don't expect it to be any good.

**WARNING:** Yes, I made up a few words xD But I'm pretty sure if you look at the wording before the made up word, you'll understand what I/it mean(s). Okay.. _BEGIN NOW!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton Random Poem:<strong> _Multiple People_

Alice, so sperky, nice and well...  
>fell under that White Rabbit's little ol' spell.<br>He followed him down the hole without meaning to,  
>And landed with pride, beside what looked thing one and thing two!<p>

Alice greeted them nicely, but to no affair,  
>they watched him like dogs, and followed him everywhere.<br>Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum handed him a Nerf gun,  
>but little did he know, the fun had just begun.<p>

Dwight appeared, out of thin air.  
>Claiming that Alice had a demon to share.<br>He glanced at Alice with shrude and shride,  
>that Mr. White Knight gave them reasons to hide.<p>

The Mad-hatter rolled his eyes,  
>him being him, this was no surprise.<br>He and the Hare enjoyed the new side to Mr. White Rabbit,  
>because they were both sick and tired of his depressing old habit.<p>

Tripping down from the stairs above,  
>came a handsome, short man; his heart full of love.<br>Clumsy as he was, he had a true fashion sense,  
>that little Dormouse could excel to no expense.<p>

Lurking in the corner, away from harm and flee,  
>stared a guy from a distance, fascinated from what he could see.<br>The Knave's eyebrows went up in a bit of condition,  
>He had just found his new wanted ambition.<p>

A few months later, after a little despair,  
>came a young, happy guy with curly, brown hair.<br>His eyes twinkled wildly at the sight of another,  
>with trippish foundation and painters way to cover.<p>

The Knave held his head up high,  
>His slight anger problem soaring through the sky.<br>He wouldn't give up, no matter what he would miss,  
>He would get that poor, unknowing Alice.<p>

New Years Eve came and went.  
>Talks scattered, spreading through the vents.<br>The grand couple, everyone waited so long,  
>Finally got together and were grinning along.<p>

Suddenly _HE_ came, striding up and down,  
>A guy so cocky, his smile never a-frown.<br>Known as the Cheshire Cat, his smirk so wide,  
>"I'm back, you sorry bastards!" he exceedingly cried.<p>

xXxXx

Annnnd... that's all I got so far. I'm not sure if anyone understood half of it... but... er... I tried. Okay.. so.. I tried to make it describing each of the main/ish characters in the story. It wasn't exactly correct, for the fact that this only took me five minutes to send via text... I only wrote down the first thing that came to mind when I thought of the characters and.. yeah.

Okay, in the first one... I think its pretty obvious that its talking about Kurt following Blaine to Dalton.

The Second one was talking about The Tweedles and how everyone likes Kurt.

Third... Dwight... Need I explain?

Fourth.. David and Wes. The depressing old habit is when Blaine was playing that song on loop... if you got that... Kudos to ya!

Fifth... hehe... Reed. You guys surely know how accident prone he is!

Sixth... Dun Dun Dun... LOGAN! I liked his... you know, cause he is all determined to get Kurt... Kurt is his new wanted ambition... *shrug*

Seventh.. SHANE ANDERSON! I was speaking of how he pretty much just fell in love with a guy (Reed).. and Reed paints and trips a lot..

Eighth... Logan has anger issues... and he really wants Kurt..

Ninth... YAY! THE KLAINE TRAIN HAS FINALLY MADE WAY! CHOOCHOO! ALL ABOARD! Whats that? Do I see a RANEBOW at the end of the tunnel! HELL YEAH!

And finally, the Tenth... I'm pretty sure we all know who this is... Julian! :D He sounds just amazing...ly COCKY!

And, thats all I got done before she had to go to bed. Anyways, yeah. I had a few misspellings that I am to lazy to go back and double check.. oh wait! I just saw a spell check! NEVERMIND FOLKS! Thank you anyone who read and enjoyed it. Or.. just read it.

Bye?

_- S.T.R_


End file.
